In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a molded work seat which may also be utilized as a low-rise step stool.
When a worker, such as a mechanic, tradesman, or the like is required to assume a seated position in order to perform repair work, the use of a chair may not be convenient or adequate. That is, a typical chair, for example, a folding chair, may have a seat which is elevated relative to the work area. Additionally, such a chair is difficult to move from one place to another. Finally, such a chair typically will not include a means for storage of tools for easy access while using the chair or seat.
An alternative to a chair is a stool such as a three-legged stool which can be moved from place to place. A stool will typically have many of the disadvantages associated with a chair including the further disadvantage that there is no lateral or back support when sitting on a stool.
Another alternative is to utilize a creeper seat. Such a seat typically includes a metal frame mounted on a platform which, in turn, is mounted on rollers. The seat is supported by the metal frame. The rollers enable ease of movement of the creeper seat. The platform upon which the frame is mounted allows storage of tools thereon for ease of access. Lisle Corporation, Clarinda, Iowa, has marketed such seats as their Product Nos. 98302 and 98702.
Such chairs, seats and stools are either cumbersome or have other disadvantages as discussed above. Thus, there has remained a need for an improved seat construction which can be used by a mechanic or other work person and which desirably has alternative utility.